Phineasxferb
by cassandra.clara3
Summary: Ask me for more


This is Phineas and Ferb Slash Warning: contain boyxboy and somewhat insestish relationship and gay stuff rated R possibly Phineas age 14 Ferb age 16

On a Hot summer day of June Phineas and Ferb lay under the big tree in the backyard were they did every day before Phineas got a crazy idea, but this time it was Ferb who got an idea and before he was about to say Isabelle came in threw the gate

"Hey Phineas" she said dreamily, which made Ferb's heart throb slightly, him and his brother are three years apart and yet he has feelings for his younger step brother which to him doesn't seem wrong at all

"We haven't thought of anything yet why do you know what were going to do today" Phineas asked

"Well, Uum Phineas I was wondering if you wwould like to go on a date with me" she asked nervously, Ferb's anger was seeping out of his body creating a huge wave of black aura that only the animals seem to notice and they fled the backyard in search for a hiding spot, Ferb was ready to walk away but before he could Phineas grabbed his hand and entwined there fingers and all the anger, sadness and worry went away

"I'm sorry Isabelle I promised Ferb I would stay with him today" Phineas lied because Ferb did not recall him ever saying that, and he didn't mind because when Phineas held his hand like that he knew he hated something and didn't want to go threw with it he has been doing this ever since he was 7 and Ferb was 10

"Oh, that's ok" Isabelle said disappointingly and noticed along time ago that Phineas would always hold Ferb's hand and she never got around to asking why so she decided now would be a better time than waiting

"So Phineas why do you always hold Ferb's Hand were 14 now haven't you grown out of that phase yet?" She asked

"Oh I do it because" Phineas didn't know how to cover it up but before he can continue Ferb does the unspeakable and speaks

"Because when he doesn't feel to well he holds my hand so I can carry him inside so he won't fall down" Phineas looked at him but then Ferb picked him up bridal style

"If you would excuse us Isabelle I need to tend to Phineas good day" Ferb said in his British voice and carried Phineas away and quickly noticed the change in the weather instead of hot and sunny it began to cool down and clouds started to form

"Ok I will go with you" Isabelle insisted

"No it's quite alright I am perfectly capable of dealing with Phineas on my own thank you now Good Day" British there so persistent and sometimes rude but there accents are awesome ] Isabelle felt insulted and stormed out of the backyard

"Wow Ferb I have never seen you get so angry before" Phineas said a bit amazed and flustered at Ferb's show of emotions

"You held my hand and she butted her nose in business that is none of her concern I agree I did let myself go but her presence was somewhat nauseating" Ferb said without skipping a beat

"Ferb your so protective of me, thank you" Phineas kissed him on the cheek "Now can you put me down" Ferb blushed from the kiss and Phineas blushed because he wasn't on the ground yet

"No I don't feel like it besides what are we going to do today?" He asked

"Well Isabelle thinks I'm sick and it's cloudy outside... let's go to a movie" Phineas beamed and Ferb took them upstairs so they can change, since they were older they had there own rooms even though they each protested but there mom and dad insisted that they get separate rooms, but even though they got there own rooms Phineas still crawled into Ferb's bed at night and there parents couldn't do anything about it so Phineas kept most of his clothes in Ferb's room, they got dressed Phineas rather liked the cold so he wore short shorts, he is rather a loli boy, and a pink gloomy bear hooded jacket with knee high socks, since Ferb was older and very well time he wore dark blue skinny jeans ,black convers , a purple and pink studded belt, a tight black shirt defining the fact that he does workout and put on a black hoodie and they left In Ferb's car which was A beautiful emerald green

They arrived at the theater and picked a movie, Ferb let Phineas pick, he picked Alice in Wonderland, Ferb didn't mind at all and bought the popcorn and candy for him and Phineas as they entered the room with the movie they took a seat all the way in the back as it was getting close to the start of the movie a group of friends entered and sat one row in front of them and they immediately recognized the group as there friends, they froze in place

"What are we going to do?" Phineas whispered into Ferb's ear and eventually Ferb whispered back "I don't know , if we move they might see us" Balgeat turned around to shush them, and being the quick thinker Ferb was he pulled Phineas into his lap facing him so Balgeat only saw the back of his head and not his face nor Ferb's

"Oh I'm so sorry" Balgeat apologized as he saw the orange headed propped up on the lap of the older green haired man kissing

Ferb and Phineas lips broke apart Ferb wasn't as shocked as Phineas was since he instated the kiss but Phineas was not at all expecting it, the rest of the movie they stayed quiet mostly because Phineas was to red to speak at the end of the movie before anyone else got up Ferb quickly grabbed Phineas hand and bolted out of the theater and to the car, as they got into the car when they sat down Phineas calmed down

"Ferb, why did you kiss me" Phineas asked and looked at him and Ferb avoided eye contact and began to back out of the lot when Phineas took the keys out of the ignition

"Please tell me" Ferb looked at Phineas eyes they were beautiful and looked hurt when he didn't answer so he gave in

"Because I love you" he said with a strait face

"Well yeah but we have been together since I was 2 but that still doesn't answer my question" Boy is he dense Ferb thought so he kissed him again this time he made it longer and moved over so that he was over him and pulled the handle to make the seat fall back so he was on top of him

"Do you understand now?" Ferb asked, Phineas was blushing and panting wildly

"For how long have you had these feelings" Phineas asked calming down a little not a lot but enough to get that sentence out

"since you were 11 and we created that haunted house and it somehow floated away with you in I was shocked, but when you fell off I got scared" Tears ran down Ferb's face but he did not break his straight face or his tone "It scared me to hell, once3 the scouts caught you I was relieved but after that I always worried at night thinking 'what if they weren't there to catch you, what if you fell from that height what would have happened, would you be dead? Or paralyzed' I asked my self that every night and decided I wanted to protect you and then I found myself thinking about you and then my love for a brother turned into love of someone I wanted to love deeply pleasure and to stay with me" Phineas was surprised, his brother had spoken more than he had ever herd him speak in his life time and those words that left his lips made tears of joy slip out and he kissed Ferb gently and then broke apart they stared at each other and then kissed deeply again and this time with a whole bunch of tongue, Ferb's tongue explored the hot cavern that is Phineas mouth and marveled at how innocent he was, but loved it more, there hot breath fogged up the car and then they stopped panting

"I think we should go" Ferb cleared his throat as he started the engine again and drove out of the lot and they came eye to eye with the gang at a stop light, the friends waved high except for Isabelle who was obviously mad and hurt, Phineas and Ferb waved back and hit the gas pedal as the light turn green and they made it home, they walked into the house and there was a note left on the stand saying 'Dear delinquents mom, dad and I left to a place that I took them some were P.S Ferb I know P.S.S I saw Alice in Wonderland today and saw you two and came home and got mom and dad to go to a hotel they are suspicouse but got it covered bye P.S.S.S Try not to have to much fun if you catch my drift -O you know what I mean ;] love your darling older and more superior accepting sister, Candace

"Oops" was all Ferb said, but he smiled knowing Candace had his back if something went wrong "What is it" Phineas asked

"Mom and Dad are gone for the night ... and Candace was also at the theater watching the same movie" Ferb said looking Phineas up and down and remember Candace letter to leave the boys virginity in place, but he waited to long for this and wouldn't do anything with out the Phineas consent

"Than means she saw, what are we going to do what if she tells them" Phineas was worrying and Ferb gave him the letter that he had read and backed up took out his camera phone and took a picture of Phineas as he read the letter making him blush and sent it to Candace

To Candace: Cute huh. Well I didn't see you there but thanks its nice to know you got my back

To Ferb: LOL no way that is just so cute Phineas is so innocent and I want him 2 stay that way when we get back tomorrow

To Candace: nah waited to long ... but I wont do anything to him yet  
To Ferb: What do you mean by 'yet'  
To Candace: Not without his consent  
To Ferb: ... so ... your not going to do anything like 'that' without his consent To Candace: Yup :]

To Ferb: *Sigh* there's a bottle of lube in my dresser near might nightstand, first drawer To Candace: do I even need to ask?

To Ferb: my business is my business not yours and my little brother is going to loose his cherry very soon and with a man that is huge down there, it should be painless at least a little painless cause god only knows how big you are when your happy

To Candace: ... ... ... How, when and where

To Ferb: I wanted my tooth brush and didn't know you were inside and saw your manhood and couldn't help but stare ... your bigger then Jeremy

To Candace: You know eventually mom and dad might look into our text history and find this conversation ... and I am finding it very awkward and there is a young boy who is begging me to touch him

To Ferb: TMI! DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW THAT! LOVE YOU GUYS

Phineas Read over the text messages that was sent between his step brother and his sister "Explain" he said looking at Ferb lying in bed  
"Explain what?" he asked with his eyes closed

"When did I beg you to touch me?" he said not really mad but blushing, Ferb got up and led Phineas back to the bed and put him in the position he was moments ago, and pressed their lips together, tongues fighting a battle to get in each others mouth hand eventually Ferb got entrance, panting heavily

when they broke apart and back again as they kissed Ferb slipped his hand up Phineas shirt and tweaking his nipples, he broke apart and asked permission

"Please Ferb I want it" Phineas moaned as he herd Ferb's deep voice chuckle lightly

"What do you want, tell me Phineas" Ferb whispered against Phineas neck licking and sucking lightly making a purple hickey

"I want you to touch me" Hearing Phineas say those few words and bit down on the spot he was playing with making Phineas scream in pleasure, his sensitive and untouched skin was originating so much pleasure that he wanted more, Ferb removed Phineas shirt and kissed down his torso planting small love bites barley visible incase someone saw one, Phineas moaned Ferb's name as he kissed lightly over one of his nipples and bit down a little to tease him.

Ferb's hand moved down and cupped Phineas fully erect cock and rubbed it even

"Ferb please, stop teasing me" Ferb removed his own shirt and then Phineas remaining clothes, Ferb admired the sight before him, Phineas body was slender and elegant not exactly shaped like a girls but not like a boys either he had no muscle but he had not fat at all except for maybe his ass and as he looked down he saw his length the right size, hard and begging for his touché, he took of his own pants and grabbed the bottle of lube he got from Candace room when Phineas was reading there text messages , he poured a fair amount on to his hand slicked his throbbing length

"Wow" Phineas said as he saw how big Ferb was "What?"

"Your huge!" Phineas pointed out, Ferb was in no way small and is now going to have trouble looking away after this, Ferb spread Phineas legs and lubricated his fingers before pushing one inside Phineas, when the first finger slid in Ferb almost lost control, Phineas was so tight ,but he also did not want to hurt him so he withheld himself, Phineas winced but loved the feeling of being filled even if it was just a little and then he felt finger number two and once those fingers left he braced himself for something much, much bigger than his hands, Ferb carefully and slowly place the head of his massive dick at the whole of Phineas entrance and slowly shifted inside stopping every time Phineas winced in pain

"Are you alright" Ferb asked he was scared that he seriously was hurting him, and kissed his fore head

"Yeah I'm fine just go in all the way I can handle it" Ferb moved in one swift movement had his whole cock sheathed in the tight channel and groaned, he had no idea what was keeping him from pounding him into the mattress now but waited so Phineas could adjust and then Phineas nodded signaling him to move, Ferb gently moved in and out thrusting his hips slowly until Phineas moaned and begged him to move faster

"Ferb, more! Please harder!" Phineas begged and Ferb did just that since Ferb was rather long and thick he hit that spot every time making Phineas go wild

"It feel like something is going to come out of me" Ferb smirked a devilish smirk 'so he is this innocent, I guess he never touched himself let alone had an orgasm' Ferb moved faster and moaned Phineas name when he was getting close as well, Phineas came within moments and arched his back as his cum spilled out of his body in huge amount coating his and Ferb's stomach, Ferb kept thrusting in and out of Phineas as he felt Phineas walls tighten around his cock and he came inside him riding out his orgasm, he fell on top of Phineas both panting and sweaty and in a heap of mess and cum, Ferb got up and kissed Phineas on the head and then he moved to his lips

"I love you Phineas" Ferb said still out of breath  
"I love you to" Phineas said with a smile and they fell asleep not bothering to clean up


End file.
